1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage devices, including but not limited to solid state drives (SSD). More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for storing and/or locating memory defect lists in an SSD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile storage devices may contain bad blocks of memory. Bad blocks may develop in connection with device manufacturing, or may develop at another point during the lifetime of the device. Bad blocks may comprise one or more memory locations whose reliability is not guaranteed.
Knowledge of the location of bad blocks may be advantageous or necessary for effective operation of the storage device. However, it may be difficult to locate bad blocks reliably and quickly.